


Mer-ry Christmas

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: "This 'Christmas' holiday they celebrate is fascinating. It's got pretty lights and a decorated tree. Plus there's presents and family." He grinned. "I just think it would be fun to have our own Christmas too."Grimmjow raised a brow. "I dunno, Ichi. Sounds kind of stupid."The lionfish pouted and looked away. "Come on Grimm...can you just try it? For me?"A groan came out of the shark's mouth as he conceded. "Fine, fine. What do we need to do for this holiday?”Ichigo grinned and hugged his lover. “Well, we need a tree, need to decorate the tree, need gifts...can we go on land and look at the human’s stuff too? I want to see it up close.” He noted the grimace from his lover but he reached out and touched his hand. “Please?”“Fine, fine.” Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his thumb over the back of his mate’s hand.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 32
Collections: 🧡💙The GrimmIchi Server 2020 Secret Santa💙🧡





	Mer-ry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverLunars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLunars/gifts).



A shark's tail slowly cut through the water towards a lionfish. It was calculated and predatory as it closed in, bright blue eyes glowered as they came above the surface before pale arms wrapped around his lover. "What are you doing up here?"

The lionfish mer yelped and glared at his mate. "Fucking shells, Grimmjow." He looked back up the embankment where some houses rested just off the beach. "I was looking at them. They're celebrating a holiday or something..."

"Who cares about human things. Come on, I caught some dinner for us to eat." Grimmjow tugged on his lover's arm and the lionfish reluctantly followed.

Their home was an underwater cavern covered in vibrant colored corals, seagrasses, and kelps. Just outside their home was an old human shipwreck tangled in a large kelp forest, hiding their home from most sentient eyes. 

"Caught one of your favorites. Red snapper." Sharp teeth grinned at the ginger.

"Thanks, babe." Ichigo gave the other a quick kiss and a smile as they dug into their food.

"You've been watching those humans a lot lately." Grimmjow used one of the bones from his meal to pick between his teeth.

"This 'Christmas' holiday they celebrate is fascinating. It's got pretty lights and a decorated tree. Plus there's presents and family." He grinned. "I just think it would be fun to have our own Christmas too."

Grimmjow raised a brow. "I dunno, Ichi. Sounds kind of stupid."

The lionfish pouted and looked away. "Come on Grimm...can you just try it? For me?"

A groan came out of the shark's mouth as he conceded. "Fine, fine. What do we need to do for this holiday?”

Ichigo grinned and hugged his lover. “Well, we need a tree, need to decorate the tree, need gifts...can we go on land and look at the human’s stuff too? I want to see it up close.” He noted the grimace from his lover but he reached out and touched his hand. “Please?”

“Fine, fine.” Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his thumb over the back of his mate’s hand. “We can go tomorrow. We shouldn’t stay transformed for too long. Just enough to look around. Do you still have that stash of clothes up top?”

Ichigo nodded. "Yep! Should be at where we usually surface." The lionfish slowly made his way over to their kelp and seagrass bed. "Ready for bed?"

The shark grunted and swam over. "The things I let you drag me into." He huffed and lay down on the side closest to the entrance.

"Your fault for loving me." Ichigo smirked and lay next to him. "Thank you, though."

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep." The older mer planted a kiss on the top of his lover's head before slowly falling to sleep.

\---

The next day arrived and the two mer made their way to a nearby alcove that was hidden from prying eyes. They put on some clothes that they had gotten from a surface friend a few years prior and made their way to his shop with some underwater curiosities to trade for currency for the area.

"I always feel like we're going to go see an old sea witch whenever we come up here." Grimmjow huffed.

"Oh shush. You know that's an old folk tale." The lionfish rolled his eyes as they made their way up to an odd-looking building.

"All things have a grain of truth to them." The pair walked into the shop and Grimmjow kept his standoffish demeanor as Ichigo walked up to the owner.

"Ah! My two favorite mers are here. And what are you two doing on the surface this time? Saving any damsels?" The man clacked his fan open and smiled behind it.

"Not today Kisuke. We were hoping to look around and learn about this Christmas holiday." Ichigo tried to keep his excitement contained but he was full of energy at the thought of experiencing this new thing.

"Oh! Well, that's wonderful. You can try some of the local events going on and shop around, do carols and such. I don't know how much you could actually bring underwater though." Kisuke tapped his chin with the fan.

The ginger seemed to deflate a little at that. He wanted to enjoy the sparkling lights and such in his home.

"Don't despair Ichigo, I'm sure we can think of something. For now, go enjoy the stuff you can while you're here." He gave a reassuring smile to the lionfish as Grimmjow stepped forward and set some trinkets on the counter. "Oh my. These are some very fanciful things. Let me get you some cash and a card." 

The shark glanced at his mate and nudged him. "Don't pout so much. We get to see what people do."

Ichigo nodded and gave a slight smile back. "I know. You're right."

Kisuke returned and handed Ichigo the money and credit card. "Alright, you two. Christmas crash course time then I set you loose on the town."

It was an interesting lesson for the two mers for sure. The customs and traditions were foreign and odd to the couple but they listened with interest.

It wasn't long before they were set loose upon the world to go experience Christmas.

Ichigo immediately dragged Grimmjow to a bustling mall where people bought gifts and let their children meet Santa. There was a small ice rink put up for the winter and the lionfish was determined to try it. They rented two pairs of ice skates and made their way onto the ice.

"I hate this." Grimmjow grimaced as he tried to keep his balance. "Why would humans subject themselves to this?"

Ichigo shrugged as he held onto the side of the rink. "I dunno. Seems kinda cool though, doesn't it?" He pushed himself along slowly, getting the hang of it quickly as he left his lover to struggle.

Grimmjow grabbed the rail of the ring to steady himself and glanced up to watch as his lionfish fall straight on his ass. He burst into laughter as Ichigo glared at him. "That's what you get for being a little shit." The shark held out his hand for his mate.

Ichigo took it and stood up. "Okay, let's try something else."

The odd pair made their way to some bustling shops and looked at the items they were selling. Grimmjow glanced over at his lionfish and noticed him frowning. "What's wrong?"

"None of these things will last underwater." The mer sighed and moved on. The shark hummed and looked at all of the things there. He spotted some crystal ornaments and quickly bought them, without Ichigo noticing.

They next made their way to a small area of Christmas trees. Humans were picking the ones they wanted for their homes and carrying them away.

Ichigo examined the trees closely. "These wouldn't survive either."

With each stop, the lionfish seemed to get more downtrodden. Not many of these Christmas things would survive in the ocean.

They stopped in a plaza as it got dark as people were gathering below an enormous tree. "What's going on?" Ichigo asked a nearby person.

"Oh! You must be new. They light up the tree for the first time today." A woman smiled at the pair and pointed up at the tree.

The mers' eyes connected before looking up as the lights started illuminating.

Grimmjow would kill for the look on Ichigo’s face at that moment. It lit up almost more than the tree. He looked amazed and dazzled by the colorful lights and the absurdly luminescent star on top. The shark may have thought this was a stupid holiday to celebrate, but all the hardship in the world would be worth that smile and wonderment.

The mers grabbed some snacks on their way back to Kisuke’s, returning the rest of the money they had borrowed. "Did you two have fun?"

Grimmjow grunted but Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. It was interesting to see a human holiday. Wish we could celebrate it underwater.

Kisuke hummed and looked at Grimmjow. "I'm sure you two will think of something." The shark glared at him before they headed out, back towards home.

\---

A few days later, Ichigo was out hunting. He surfaced for a little while to watch the Christmas lights and smiled sadly. He soon realized he had lost track of time and he should be heading back home.

He weaved his way through the kelp forest and between the rotted walls of the ship before being surprised as he entered the cavern.

Inside was his father, sisters, and mate, all decorating a coral tree with bio-luminescent plants and small crystals. "Hey, Ichi." Grimmjow grinned and swam over to his lover. "Merry Christmas?"

"You mean  _ Mer _ ryChristmas." Isshin grinned before having a shell tossed at his head by Karin.

"Shut up, you old sea-goat!"

Ichigo looked at his mate with that same look Grimmjow saw just days prior. "This is for me?"

"Sure is. I may have thought human traditions are stupid and pointless, but you were so excited so I thought up some stuff." He grinned like the predator he was, receiving a very passionate kiss in return.

"Thank you so much, Grimm. I love you so much." Ichigo beamed at his lover.

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo. I love you too."


End file.
